


Come here Princess

by Kakia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied future smut?, cocky Sam, mentioned dom/sub kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakia/pseuds/Kakia
Summary: Sam drags you to a bar, later things take an unexpected turn.





	Come here Princess

“Come on already!” Sam shouted through the door before slouching into the nearest chair with a huff.

He was making you go out drinking with him again, something about being a better wingman than Dean these days, who knows.. You had only caught part of what he had said as he pushed you towards the bathroom to ‘pretty yourself up a bit’ as he had put it.

So you jumped in for a quick shower making sure to shave all the important spots. Getting out and wrapping a towel around yourself you decided that if you were gonna have to do this, then you were gonna go all out.

You opened the door a crack to see if Sam was in the hallway, saw he wasn’t, and darted for your room as quickly as you could while still staying covered by the very small towel he had handed you.

* _ Thank you so much for that Sam.. _ * you thought to yourself with a grimace.

As soon as you made it to your room you quickly shut and locked your door.

You towel dry your hair and started looking through your closet for something hot to wear.

“If he wants me to dress up, look pretty, and hang on his arm so that some girl will get all jealous and try to ‘steal him from me’, then I am going to blow his mind.” you laughed to yourself.

“Oh! I think I’ll wear that cute, tight, little black dress my cousin gave me a few weeks ago. Yeah, that’ll be perfect.” You said with a smirk as you eyed the dress in your hands.

After you had slipped on the dress and your hair was in loose curls you started in on your makeup saving your cute black high heels for last.

You pulled out the makeup you saved for special occasions and started to apply it starting with a deep but bright, pretty red lipstick, next you did your eyeliner with the wings on point, added a touch of blush to your cheeks, and finished with your favorite shade of eyeshadow.

Slipping on your heels, you stopped to admire yourself in the mirror, you smiled to yourself at how good of a job you did, “Oh ya, I’d want to fuck me. He’ll definitely eat this up.” you chuckled.

You finally decided you were ready, opening your door you walked down the hall towards where you had last seen Sam so you could tell him you were ready to go and to see the expression on his face.

When you made it to the doorway you saw he was facing the opposite direction and cleared your throat a bit to get his attention, “Ready when you are Winchester”.

He whipped around at the sudden sound in the quiet room with an impatient look on his face which quickly turned into a smirk that stretched across his face, it reminded you of the Cheshire cat smile which made you a little nervous.

The way he was looking at you was as if he would pounce on you at any second.

Gathering up your courage you shook off the nerves with a flip of your hair and looked him right in his eyes with a smirk saying, “Come on already!” mimicking his tone from earlier.

Turning on your heel you strutted right out the door with a chuckle, not waiting for him, knowing he was watching you with every ounce of his being.

 

*time jump*

 

“Ugh.. We’ve been here for hours.. Can we please just go home now?” You groaned in irritation, looking over at Sam.

He had been flirting with a few girls here and there but for the most part had just been ignoring them as if he couldn’t be bothered by their existence, which had you incredibly irritated and equally confused.

“Does it look like I have a girl on my arm?” Sam said sarcastically, snapping you out of your thoughts.

You started to reply even though you knew he had asked it rhetorically, “No. Bu-”.

He quickly cut you off, “Exactly, so there’s your answer..”, and looked away not saying anything further on the matter.

You let out a huff and turned so you could look at literally anything other than the sarcastic, arrogant, giant that happened to be sitting closer to you than usual tonight.

“Besides, you’d think you’d be happy about this, why aren’t you out there trying to get laid?”, he suddenly questioned.

“None of these drunken assholes are my type..” you replied simply, shrugging like it was no big deal, and throwing back a couple shots that the waitress had finally brought over.

Sam snorted, “You have a type? I figured you’d just be happy with getting fucked at all. I know you don’t go out much other than the nights that I drag you out here and even then I never see you bring anybody back or anything.”, he looked at you waiting for an answer.

“I just don’t think anybody in here really knows what they’re doing, and I’m not going to waste my time if that’s the case.”, you shrugged, taking another shot.

“Hey now!” he said gasping in mock offense to your accusation, throwing his hand over his heart.

You just rolled your eyes in response and started to get up, intending to walk over to the bar to order a few more shots. But before you could move too far he had reached out and snatched a hold of your wrist, “Where do you think you’re going, princess? I wasn’t done yet.”, he chuckled at the slight shiver that ran through your body.

“What? You thought I didn’t know about your little kink?”, he asked while looking you right in the eyes.

You just stared at him in surprise. ‘ _ How had he found out about that? _ ’ you thought to yourself.

“When you got in shower earlier you left your phone on the couch-”

“That’s because you drug me down the hallway and shoved me into the bathroom, I wasn’t exactly prepared..”, you quickly shot back.

He gave you a warning glance, “Anyway.. Your phone made a noise and the screen lit up. So I glanced over and it was a notification that said ‘New fanfic from one of your favorite writers!’, so I clicked on it to see what kind of stuff you read and saw a bunch of dom/sub kink fics.”

Your face went beat red in a matter of seconds and all he did was smirk and say, “That’s what I thought.”, with a chuckle before finishing his drink in a couple big gulps.

He stood up all of a sudden, still gripping your arm which caused you to rise with him, and leaned in towards your ear and said: ”Come on princess, we’re leaving”.

You were nervous about how he was acting but really wanted to get out of this shithole at the same time so you simply nodded and followed him outside, little did you know your night was headed for a sharp turn.

As soon as the two of you had made it outside and around the corner of the bar, he had backed you up against the wall and pressed against you to keep you from squirming too much, before leaning in toward your ear again.

“Tonight you’re mine, princess. So be a good girl and do as you’re told.” he huskily whispered.

The combination of his tone of voice and the close proximity the two of you were in had you weak at the knees and simply nodding because you couldn’t quite find your voice as he nibbled on your neck.

He, of course, didn’t approve of the silence, “Use your voice little one, I expect an answer when I speak to you..” he growled in your ear roughly and gave you a good swat across your ass.

“Sorry” you squeaked out as his hand made contact.

“Let’s try it again.. Tonight you are mine, so you’d better be good and do as you are told. Is that understood?” he pulled back to look at you making sure you answered him this time.

You simply looked up through your eyelashes and bit your lip, “Yes sir”.

“That’s better, good girl” he smirked.

 

*time jump*

 

“Hey! Put me down!” you yelled, flailing your legs around which didn’t help at all.

When the two of you had finally pulled into the bunker you had quickly jumped out of the car and tried to make a run for your room, which needless to say had been a failed attempt.

Sam had quickly caught up, reached out and wrapped his arms around you, and threw you up over his shoulder in a matter of moments.

One second you were in the free and clear and the next you were upside down and being packed down the hallway with flailing limbs which quickly ceased their movements as you felt another swat across your backside, which was followed by another little yelp from you.

“I can walk you know!” you tried again.

“Not when I’m done with you..” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I'm thinking about adding another chapter or two, I don't know. I kinda got stuck and it seemed like a good spot to stop the chapter.


End file.
